To Love a Slytherin
by gclover11
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and she was put in Slytherin. Everyone thought it was a mistake, you couldn't find a nicer person then Cody Adams, but they could be wrong. Secrets that only she knew about start comming out in the open and the Gryffindors
1. Presents from Those Who Care

**To Love a Slytherin**

Presents from Those Who Care

Harry Potter had awoken early this morning. It was 5:30AM and he couldn't figure out why he had woken up, until he looked out the window and saw four owls floating outside it. He opened the window and they flew onto his bed, three parcels in tow. There was Pig, Ron's minute owl; Ron is one of Harry's best friends from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He got Pig from Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, in his third year at school. Then there was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, with a package from Hermione who is another one of his friends from school. There were two other owls he didn't know but he guessed one must be from Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds and a Professor at Hogwarts, and the other he thought was from Sirius, but instead it was from his Headmaster.

Three parcels and letters, he couldn't wait to open them. They were small, but he didn't care. He started with Ron's.

_Hi Harry, happy birthday. I really hope_

_You like the present, it cost me a bundle._

_Well hope to see you soon._

_Ron_

Harry picked up the parcel and realized it was really light. He opened it and there was only a letter inside.

_Ha-ha there's nothing in here is there._

_Sorry, you'll understand when you read_

_Dumbledore's letter. But Harry, read it_

_Last._

_Ron_

Harry picked up Hermione's parcel next and noticed that there was no letter with it, just in it.

_Hello Harry, happy birthday. Sorry about_

_This but Ronald made me do it. I wanted_

_To tell you everything, but I can't. _

_See you soon._

_Hermione_

Harry was wondering why he was getting parcels with nothing in them and what they were keeping from him. Then he picked up Hagrid's wondering if he was in on it, but then realized it was pretty heavy.

_Harry happy birthday. I hope_

_Ya enjoy your present. See ya_

_Soon._

_Hagrid_

He opened the parcel and it was a beautiful iced cake.

_Harry I had no time to make one_

_So I asked Professor McGonagall _

_To make it. Enjoy._

Harry finally reached for the letter from Hogwarts.

_Mr. Potter, Harry happy birthday. I understand_

_There's nothing in the parcels from you friends._

_Well don't worry, I suggest that tomorrow you _

_Go spend the rest of the summer with Ronald_

_And his family. Hope you have fun and_

_See you at school._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry was starting to get angry. No one would tell him what was going on. Harry decided to forget about it, he's going to Ron's tomorrow. But first he had to check with his uncle. Harry lives with his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, so whatever they said goes. He's been living with them since he was one when his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, a very powerful wizard. Harry was only eleven when he found out the truth.

Harry decided that he should get rid of the empty boxes before his uncle got up. So, he walked to his closet and got dressed, and then he picked up his letters and the box with the cake, lifted a loose board under his bed and placed them inside. Harry then picked up the other two boxes and walked downstairs. He walked outside and put them in the garbage. Then he decided to go make breakfast before the others woke up. He guessed it was sucking up, but he really wanted to go to Ron's place.

It was 7:00 and Harry was already finished eating, he also finished cooking for everyone else, so he started placing the plates and silverware, then he put the TV, in the kitchen, on the news channel.

His uncle and aunt came into the kitchen soon followed by Dudley. When they saw everything was set, Vernon looked straight at Harry and said:

"No."

"What?" Harry asked as he started giving out the food.

"You want something; well you're not getting it."

"What, no I don't, I just got up early and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Don't you lie to me boy." his uncle spat.

"I got a letter from my Headmaster at school and he wants me to spend the rest of the summer at my friends'. Can I?" he said in a hopeful tone.

His uncle looked at him and sighed.

"How are they getting here?"

"I suppose the same as last year."

"When and what time?"

"Tomorrow and I'm not sure what time."

"Well tell them to be here at 4 o'clock. They better not cause trouble again and you're removing the boards."

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said smiling and then he ran upstairs.

"Why are you letting him go?"

"Don't raise your voice at your father, Duddykins." Petunia said.

"I want him out of the house. It's better than him sneaking around. And if I don't let him go he'll just contact that godfather of his."

When Harry got back in his room he noticed an owl lying on his bed. It was Errol, the Weasleys' family owl.

"Hey Errol. I guess Pig hasn't arrived home yet." Harry said as he sat on his bed and stroked Erol.

He saw the note, untied it and started reading.

_Hey Harry. I need to know what time you want us _

_To pick you up at, and I won't be coming, I _

_Have a lot to do so it will just be my dad,_

_George and Fred. So write me an owl and_

_I won't be writing back. Bye. _

_P.S. We have a van._

_Ron_

When he finished reading the letter he picked up Errol and brought him over to Hedwig's' water dish and let him take a long drink as he started on his letter back to Ron.

_Hey Ron, be here at 4 o'clock and_

_When I get to your place I want_

_You to tell me what's going on._

_Bye._

_Harry_

"Okay Errol, you ready to go back now?" he tied the letter to his leg and brought him over to the window, then watched him fly away.

"Harry Potter, dishes now." his uncle Vernon yelled.

When Harry finally finished the dishes his uncle walked in.

"Uncle Vernon, umm my friends' father will be driving to pick me up and they'll be here by four."

"They better be. And I want you to bring your stuff down before they get here. I don't want those boys in my house," he spat, and then added, "instead, just wait outside for them."

>>  
>>  
>>  
>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

PLEASE R&R GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR CHANGE OR LATER CHAPTERS ID LOVE TO HEAR THEM


	2. A mysterious cat and a letter

A mysterious cat and a letter

At that moment, a few blocks away, a girl named Cody Adams was just waking up. She was 14 and had golden yellow eyes and her hair was blond with two blue strips in front and the tips were pink. She had several piercings, her left eyebrow, tongue and lip (in two places, the right and middle.) Cody was a punk, she wasn't the most popular girl at school and some referred to her as a freak. But she didn't care, she had a few good friends and her family who cared for her, that's all she wanted. Cody lives with her foster-father, Damon Mendell and foster-brothers Even and Darryl. She was put up for adoption when her parents died when she was one. Damon adopted her because he always wanted a daughter and he was friends with Cody's parents which means he knows about her secret, a secret she doesn't even know about. Cody always wanted to know about her mother and father and what they were like but every time she brought them up Damon would change the subject. Ever since she could remember, Cody was able to do things no one else could, she could move or break things by just looking at them. And whenever she felt strong emotions her eyes and hair changed colors. Nobody knew about this except for her family. Damon knew why Cody could do these things but he never planned on telling her. Cody's family had several animals, most of them were hers. She has a shar-pei named Demon, Even has a husky named Oreo and Darryl has a rottweiler named Banks. Cody also has two cats, a gray rag doll named Eevel, and a Siamese named Cashew, she also took care of hurt or homeless animals. Another thing Cody could do was cure sick or injured animals with a touch of her hand. Cody had an older brother and sister but Damon told her that her whole family was killed in a terrorist attack. She found it hard to believe that her entire family was killed but not her until she found out how small her family was and that she was sick in the hospital with Damon, Even and Darryl watching over her. Even though she wasn't a biological member of the family they still treated her like she was. They loved and cared for her and she also had little family squabbles with Darryl and Even.

As soon as she was done getting dressed there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Breakfast is ready." Even had walked in.

"Thanx. I'll be right down."

Even was 16 with dark brown hair and brown eyes just like his father. He was tall and a little meaner than Darryl.

Five minutes later she walked into the kitchen where everyone was either standing or sitting as they ate. She grabbed her food and started eating. It was silent for a few minutes until Darryl finished eating.

"Dad I'm going to the basketball court, be back in a while."

Darryl was 18, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was very protective of Cody and got along with her very well.

"Did you wanna come with?" He asked her before leaving.

"Can I Damon?" She gave him a puppy dog look. "Please."

He sighed and looked up. "I want you back by noon. Got it?" But they were already out the door.

Cody was sitting on a bench at the court watching a cat walk by. After a few seconds the cat sat down beside her and she noticed that it had markings around her eyes like glasses. The cat eventually got up and started to walk away but then she stopped and turned back giving a look like she wanted her to follow. She started to follow her but after a while she disappeared.

"Here kitty, kitty. Where are you? Oh, this is ridiculous I'm talking to a cat, they don't understand English."

"You'd be amazed at how many languages that cat can understand." Cody turned around and noticed three people standing behind her. An old man with long silver hair and beard, half moon spectacles and sparkling blue eyes. Another man, tall, big and sort of resembled a giant in those fairy tale books. Then her eyes stopped on the old lady, she noticed her glasses first, they looked like the markings on the cat.

"Cody Adams I presume?" The old man spoke.

She nodded. "And you are?" She asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

'Did he say witchcraft?' She thought.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor. And this is Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds, also a Professor."

Cody just stood there wondering if she should believe the old cooc or run.

"You may not believe me but I think you should read this then talk it over with you foster-family."

He handed her a letter and she started to read it.

_Dear Miss Adams, we are proud to tell you _

_That you have been accepted at Hogwarts_

_School of witchcraft and wizardry._

_This letter should have been sent to you when _

_You were eleven but someone does not_

_Want you to attend so they took your_

_File. Should you choose to come you will_

_Be advanced to fifth year and just have _

_Extra classes. You will join us on the_

_1__st__ of September on the Hogwarts_

_Express on platform 9 ¾. Also enclosed_

_In this letter is a list of books and supplies_

_You will need. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely_

_Albus_

_Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"Hagrid will pick you up at 2:00 tomorrow to get your supplies."

She nodded her head, still looking at the letter, then she heard a loud crack and when she looked up they were gone. She put the letter in her pocket and started walking back to the court.

"Hey kiddo, where were…you okay?" Darryl asked as soon as he saw her.

"Take me home."

"Okay, but what's the matter?"

"Nothing really, except this." When they got in his car she handed him the letter, his eyes scanned it quickly then he looked up, she shook her head meaning you will find out at home, so he looked straight ahead and drove home.

>>  
>>  
>>  
>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

PLEASE R&R


	3. The Truth

The truth

Back at home Cody walked into the house and called a family meeting. Once everyone was sitting in the living room she threw the letter at Damon then asked:

"Am I a wizard or witch or whatever?"

He didn't answer and Even just laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Well am I?" She yelled

"Yes, but I didn't want you to know because of everything that was going on in the wizarding world." He told her.

"You've gotta be joking, right? I mean come on a witch."

"No, it's true Even." He said, then he turned to Cody. "Sit down and I will tell you everything." She sat down and waited for him to begin.

"Your parents were both powerful wizards. Before you were born your father disappeared never to be seen again." He told them all.

He continued with his story telling her about Sirius, Harry Potter, Voldemort and everything else she needed to know. She found out that her mother is in Azkaban (a wizard prison) and that she was half vampire.

"You are a quarter vampire since your mother was half and your father had no vampire blood in him."

"But how can that be, I mean I could go into the light, I don't crave blood and I have no fangs." She told him with an unbelieving look.

"You can't be in the light for more then ten hours, that's why I always ask you to come home early, you wouldn't crave blood because the human in you takes over three quarters of your body and as for fangs…those plus red eyes will come after your fifteenth birthday but only when your angry." Once he finished they all sat there for a couple minutes without speaking and then Damon spoke again.

"Look, I've been secretly getting the wizard paper and it seems like Voldemort might be back so I do not want you to go into the wizarding world."

"What? I'm going to be fifteen in less then a month, how long did you think you could keep this from me. You just made me miss four years of something that probably could have made me entirely happy. I'm going and you can't stop me." With that she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Hagrid, where are we?" It was a little after 2:00PM the next day and Hagrid was taking Cody to Diagon Alley.

"The Leaky Cauldron." He told her, stopping in front of a bar like place.

"We're shopping here?"

"No, no. Is ou' bac'."

So Hagrid and Cody walked through the shabby old bar and up to a creaky broken door. When they stopped outside Cody was confused because all she could see was a brick wall.

"Umm Hagrid…" She started.

"Jus' wa'ch." Hagrid took out his umbrella and started tapping the bricks. Eventually they started moving and they were standing in a cute village full of shops and witches & wizards.

"Blimey. That was amazing."

"Now come on ge' your lis'. Wha' do ya need?"

"Hagrid, I have no money."

"Ah, righ'. Well then come on."

They kept walking until they reached a large building.

"Gringotts. I'm sure ya've go' mon'y there."

They went in and walked up to a goblin.

"Miss Adams woul' like to make a withdra'l."

"And does Miss Adams have her key?" He asked starring his pointy nose down at her.

"Here ya go." Hagrid passed him a little golden key.

"Follow me."

They followed the goblin for a bit until they reached a boat with a friendlier looking goblin.

"Climb aboard." He said.

About ten minute later the goblin spoke again.

"Vault 613." He climbed out and held out his hand. "Lamp please."

Hagrid passed him the lamp and he and Cody climbed out.

"Key please." Hagrid passed him the key. "Stand back please." The goblin asked as he unlocked the doors. A few seconds later Cody was standing in front of a room filled with light, then she realized it was the reflection from all the money she had in there.

"You sure this isn't a mistake?"

"Nope. It's yours. And your parents asked me to give you this."

The goblin handed her a letter and she started to read it.

_Dear Cody, we are sorry for putting you_

_Through this. We miss you very much and _

_Wish we could be there with you. This_

_Money should last you a long time, use_

_It wisely and get into Hogwarts._

_Goodbye dear._

_With love_

_Mommy &_

_Daddy_

When Cody finished reading it she put it in her pocket and turned around, she wanted to cry but she refuses to cry in front of anybody. After a few seconds she walked into the vault and filled her bag with galleons, sickles and knuts.

After a couple hours all they had left to get was an animal and her wand.

"You ge' your wan' a' Olivander's an' I'll be bac'." At that Cody went in the store while Hagrid went the other way.

"Hello!" She called out.

"Ah, Miss Adams, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you in here." A man, she presumed was Olivander, walked out from behind the stacks carrying a box.

"Now pick it up."

She took out the wand and looked at it.

"Well give it a try."

She gave it a swish and half the boxes on the shelves flew out.

"Nope, nope apparently not."

He went to the back and came back with a jet black box with sparkles flying around it.

"Hmm, I wonder. Give it a try."

She picked it up and there were black and red sparks flying around her.

"Perfect. Blood red cedar, 12 inches, a phoenix feather and one unicorn hair inside."

She paid him and he wrapped it up in the box. Just as she was about to leave he stopped her.

"Be careful, you hold a very powerful weapon in your hand." Then he left to go clean up.

"Here ya go.' Hagrid had returned with a golden cage with sparkles floating inside. And there perched on a swing was the most beautiful gold and red bird she had ever seen.

"Is a Phoenix. Mos' loy'le."

"Wow."

"Is a female."

"I'll name her Sayja."

Hagrid and Cody were finished shopping and were now sitting in the Leaky Cauldron.

"All I know is tha' your mums in Azkaban Prison, she was a very good frien' of Sirius Black and tried ta free him an' your dad, no one knows."

"Oh! Well what about the rest of my family? My step-dad told me their dead too. Is that true?"

"I'm afrai' so. See you we're sic' in the hospi'al and well You-Know-Who got to them. I'm sor'y."

Hagrid continued her step-fathers story about what's going on in the wizarding world and all that she's missed at Hogwarts. She had many questions and finally she couldn't think of anymore so they sat there in silence for a while then he took her back home.

"I'll pick you up on the firs' o' September a' 10'clock to ca'ch the Hogwar's Express. See you then."

"Bye."

>>  
>>  
>>  
>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

PLEASE R&R


	4. Home of the Blacks

Home of the Blacks

Harry was now sitting in the new Weasley van and driving away from Privet Drive, he couldn't have been happier. Then he noticed they weren't going towards the Burrow.

"Umm, Mr. Weasley, where are we going?" He asked, a little confused.

"It's a surprise Harry, Don't worry we'll be there soon."

A half hour later they were parked outside a chain of houses. Mr. Weasley handed Harry a piece of paper and said a spell while pointing his wand between number 11 and 13.

"Read quickly and memorize."

He grabbed it and red:

_The home of the Blacks_

_Can be found at number_

_Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

When he finished Mr. Weasley took the paper and set it on fire then Harry looked up and saw another house squeezing between 11 and 13.

"Hurry, get in."

They all walked into the house and couldn't see anything.

"Mr. Weasley, where…"

"Shh, don't be too loud. You don't want anything waking up."

Harry looked up confused. "Did that page say 'home of the Blacks'." He asked in a whisper.

He nodded then lit a candle and walked through a long hallway, down some stairs and into a door near the end. Fred, George and Harry followed.

"Surprise!"

He looked around and there standing in the kitchen were the seven Weasley's, Hermione, Mad-Eye, Remus and…

"Sirius?" He looked more confused then ever. "What…where…why are you…okay first, where am I?"

"You're at my place; Ron & Hermione thought it was a good idea to throw you a surprise party." Sirius told him standing up.

"Well I'm surprised alright." He said as he sat down. "But why did you decide to have it here?"

"Well, Sirius can't leave incase someone sees him and he wanted to attend. Also, because of You-Know-Who. If he shows up at least we're all together." Ron told him.

Harry noticed after a while that there was a woman that he didn't know standing a few feet in front of him. She was pretty young and had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and dark pink hair up to her shoulders.

"Hello Harry."

"That's Nymphadora…"

"Remus please, call me Tonks." She said shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello."

"Come on Harry, we've got presents." Hermione told him, leading him into the living room.

"And cake." Ron said, nearly drooling.

"After super." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry was now sitting on the couch and people were giving him presents. Hermione gave him a book called 'Everyday Magic', Ron gave him two new quills and a journal that screamed things when opened but Ron told him not to open it until they got upstairs. Fred and George gave him a golden ball that showed the inside of Hogwarts.

"It goes by our time, day, night, and season."

"And it shows you who's where."

"You just speak out loud what room you wanna see."

"But there are only a few teachers right now." They told him.

And Sirius gave him a new pet.

"It's called a Hedgpup. It's full grown, house trained and eats pellets."

A hedgpup was sort of like a puppy the size of your forearm, with the face and quills of a hedgehog, the long tail, legs and ears of a dog and barks.

"The only thing you need to do is feed it. They always find their way in and out of places, they always come back when called and they love to snuggle."

"Wow, thank you Sirius."

"Of course, it has to be something living."

"Do you always have to be better then us Sirius?" Fred and George said with a grin. They all started laughing.

"What are you gonna name him?" Hermione asked, once they all settled down.

"Trigger." He told them.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Harry just pointed. And all they could see was a blur of black and white going from wall to wall.

"Trigger's good." Ron said while laughing. Just as he said the name, Trigger ran over to Ron and jumped into his arms.

A chorus of 'Wow' was heard through out the room.

"Super time." Mrs. Weasley said poking her head out the door.

There was one week left and they finally received their letters.

Harry and Ron were woken up that morning from Hermione who came running into their room yelling.

"I made it, I made it. I'm the new Gryffindor Prefect." She said while tossing Harry and Ron their letters.

"Congratulations Hermione. Who do you think is…?"

"Bloody hell." Ron was sitting on his bed holding a prefect badge and he just finished reading his letter.

"Well that answers my question."

Ron was in a daze for the rest of the day. They had another party, this one for the two new Prefects.

"Look Ron, more cake." Hermione was trying to snap Ron out of his daze.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah. Harry why do you think he picked me, I mean your better at… well everything."

"Ron forget about it, come on do you know how many rules I've broken. Just have some more cake."

"Yeah, alright." Ron decided that Dumbledore must have had a good reason for making him prefect so he let it go.

Of course Fred and George wouldn't let it go no matter how many times Hermione threatened them with detentions.

"Ron and I are prefects now and when we get back to school if you step one toe out of line we could give you detention. Right Ron?"

"Leave me out of this." Ron said, trying to shrink into his chair.

"Oh no Forge, we better be careful, with these two around, they could be dangerous."

"Yeah Gred, you're right. I guess our trouble making days are over."

They both started laughing then apparated to their rooms, their laughs still echoing through the house.

It was finally the night before they had to go back to Hogwarts. A couple days prior they had all gone to Diagon Alley to get their supplies and Fred and George bought Ron new dress robes.

"Consider this a prefect gift and don't ask questions." They had told him before taking off.

Two hours ago Mrs. Weasley had told them all to go to bed and of course they did but only two of them were sleeping and that was Hermione and Ginny. Now Ron and Harry on the other hand, didn't feel like sleeping just yet and neither did Fred and George. At that moment they both apparated on top of Harry.

"Ow, guys get off." He yelled.

"Shh, she'll hear you."

They made sure nobody was coming then continued talking for almost the whole night.

>>  
>>  
>>  
>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

PLEASE R&R


	5. Fear of a Wand

-1Fear of a wand

After a few hours of sleep and a quick breakfast they were saying goodbye, then were ushered out the door.

It was 10:58 and they just managed to get on the Express in time. Now all they had to do was find a place to sit. Finally they found a compartment with only one person in it, a girl they've never seen before. She saw them standing in the hall so she got up and started to move her stuff, they took that as an offer to come in.

"Hi, I'm Cody Adams."

"Hey, I'm Harry and this is…"

"I know, Ron and Hermione." She said with a sweet smile.

"Ummm , have we met?" Ron asked with a puzzled look.

"No, Hagrid told me all about you."

"Oh, you've met Hagrid?"

"Yeah, he took me to Diagon Alley for the first time."

"First time?" Hermione asked.

"I just found out, I'm fifteen and my step-father decided it was best not to tell me. But I'm going in fifth, my birthday is December 24th and they told me that I'll have extra classes."

"Wow… your birthday is December 24th." She just nodded almost laughing. "That's cool."

She continued telling them about everything that happened, about her family up to what she learnt. She decided to keep out the part about the vampire.

"Yeah Dumbledore told me I could keep Sayja."

"That's good." Harry said petting Sayja.

"Hey Harry, where's Trigger?" Ron asked him looking around.

"He's in a cage, I don't need him running around and getting lost or hurt."

"Who's Trigger?" Cody asked.

Harry took down the cage and explained what he was.

After a couple minutes Cody asked where the toilet was

"There's one just down the hall." They told her.

On her way back she bumped into someone she really wasn't looking forward to meeting.

"Well, hello. And who are you?"

"Cody Adams, and I don't have to ask who you are, Malfoy." She said, trying to keep her cool because even after what Hagrid told her about him she had to admit he was pretty good looking.

"So, you've heard of me." He said with a grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face Malfoy. Cause trust me, they weren't all good things." Then she spun and walked away. He kept watching her and noticed that she walked into a compartment that a boy, Neville Longbottom, fifth year Gryffindor, was walking out of. Then noticed that it's the same compartment that the boy-who-lived was in.

'Bloody Potter, what's he got that I don't and what's he been telling her.' He thought as he walked into his compartment, where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Cody said sitting beside Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why the cute ones are always evil."

"Ah, so I see you've met Malfoy." Hermione said avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Yeah just now in the hall, and I think he sorta fancies me."

"Well why wouldn't he, your like his type, blond hair, baggy black clothes, spiked jewellery, you're a mega punk, he's kinda into that." Hermione told her still not looking at Ron. Finally she got fed up and turned to him. "What?"

"You fancy Malfoy?"

"No, I don't fancy him, I'm just saying he is cute."

Cody was watching them fight for a bit and finally turned to Harry.

"Are they going out?" She asked in a whisper.

"Nah, they do this all the time, but everyone knows they want each other they just won't admit it, not even to themselves."

"Wow, yeah I sorta figured something was up, I mean they fight like a married couple."

"We do not." Ron and Hermione said at the same time, while Harry and Cody silently laughed.

"Actually, you do and it's bloody disgusting so why don't you just shag and shut up already." Said a drawling voice from the door, it was…

"Malfoy." Harry spat, standing up at the same time, Ron was doing the same.

Cody stood in front of them with her hands out.

"Guys sit." She said, Malfoy was smirking behind her and thinking that maybe she does like him, until she turned and faced him. "He's not worth it, he's just a slimy git. Now if you don't mind, we'd like you to leave."

"Or what?" He said staring into her eyes.

There was something about him looking into her eyes that made her uneasy and forget herself but then she snapped out of it and took out her wand, which was sparkling more menacingly then ever.

As soon as Malfoy saw the wand he took a step back and looked a little shook. "Where did you get that wand?"

"Why? Does it scare you?" She asked.

"Forget it, Crabbe, Goyle let's go." And they left without another word.

"What was that all about, and what's with your wand?" Ron was the first to speak.

"I dunno, Olivander said I was holding a very powerful weapon before I left his shop." She said putting her wand away.

A half hour has gone by and Malfoy hasn't said a word since he left the compartment. He hasn't even acknowledged any of the girls that said hi to him.

"Draco, are you alright, your awfully quiet." Pansy had joined the boys twenty minutes ago and he never even noticed until now.

"Huh, oh hey Pansy."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Drakey."

"I told you, don't-call-me-that."

"Then tell me what's wrong." Her voice getting louder.

Malfoy sighed and looked at her.

"It's the new girl."

"What, don't tell me you fancy one of Potter's friends."

"What? No, it's her wand."

"What about it?"

When he looked up again he looked scared and that worried Pansy, cause Draco Malfoy never got scared. Finally, when he spoke again it came out softly and just above a whisper.

"She has… the Pureblood Wand of Death." And all you could hear leaving the room was a loud gasp from the pug faced girl.

**So sorry for the long wait i haven't had the time to write more with school and everything but hopefully ill get the next chapter up soon, and if anybody has a new name for my " Pureblood wand of death" id like to hear your suggestions im not to sure i like this name but if you do let me know and ill keep it the way it is and please R&R. SO SORRY ABOUT THE NAME MIX UP im fixing it now i wrote the story down usinf the name Tenesha but when i put it on fanfiction i decided to change the name and i have so many different stories going around i got a lil mix up SORRY AGAIN the name is Cody NOT Tenesha.**


	6. Meetings in the Hall

-1Meetings in the Hall

Cody was having a conversation with Hermione about what she would be learning at school when two, tall, red headed twins walked in.

"Hey guys." Harry said looking up from his game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey." They said together. They were about to take a seat when they noticed Cody.

"You must be Fred and George. I'm Cody." She said holding out her hand to them.

"So your Cody."

"Everybody is talking about you and how you gave Malfoy a right scare."

"Yeah your pretty popular." They told her.

"I didn't really do much, I just took out my wand."

"Yeah which was glowing." Ron said finally joining in the conversation.

"So which of you is Fred and which is George."

"I'm Fred." Said the twin sitting beside her. "And he's George. For now you could remember us by our shirts under our vests, mines red, his is blue."

"But after you'll have to figure out another way." George said with a devilish grin.

"Have fun with that, our own mother can't tell them apart sometimes." Said a young red head girl who just walked in. "By the way I'm Ginny, their sister, unfortunately."

"You wound me Ginevra." Fred said grabbing his chest in mock pain.

They continued talking for the next hour, all the while getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. In that short time Cody was introduced to several other people. She met Neville, Padma & Parvati, Lavender and Fred & George's friend Lee plus many others. The snack cart went by a good fifteen minutes ago and Harry and Cody bought a bunch of snacks for the five of them, Fred & George had left with Lee earlier but Ginny had stayed.

"So, I see your parents left you quite a bit of money too." Harry said once he was finished trading cards with Ron.

"Yeah they did, at first I thought they made a mistake." She said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I know how it is." Harry said with an understanding look.

"Well, I'm gonna go change and see if Malfoy's still freakin out." Cody told them a few minutes later.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. I've never seen Malfoy like that before." Ron said through fits of laughter.

Malfoy was still sitting quietly in his compartment, alone, and then he saw Cody walk by and he ran out the door.

"Adams."

Cody turned slowly to face him.

"What?"

He started walking towards her. "Where did you get that wand?"

"Why, what's so important about it?" She asked, taking a step back.

He finally got fed up and pushed her up against the wall.

"Where?" He yelled.

"Olivander's. Now stop it your hurting me."

At that he released her and he noticed her arm was bleeding because of a broken piece of wood sticking out of the wall. She gripped her arm tightly and glared at him. He wanted to say sorry but a Malfoy never apologizes.

"What's so special about my wand Malfoy?" She finally asked, never taking her eyes off him.

"You mean you don't know? How stupid can you be to buy something you know nothing about."

"All I know is that Olivander said it's very powerful."

"It is. And as long as you don't know how powerful it is, we're all safe." At that he started to walk away, but then he stopped and walked back up to her. They were so close she could feel his breath. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Adams, I suggest you don't find out how evil this thing is," he paused for a second. "your better off not knowing." Then he turned and walked away.

"Malfoy." She yelled out but he didn't stop.

"Hey took you a while." Cody finally got back, dressed and ready to get off.

"There were other people waiting." She decided not to tell them what happened.

'I don't want them to worry.' She thought. 'Or maybe you just don't want him to get hurt.' A voice said in the back of her mind, but she shook it off and ignored it.

"Well, we're almost there. You ready?" Harry asked Cody.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She told him smiling.

They all looked out the window and at a short distance you could see Hogsmeade coming into view.

They had decided to stand at the door so they would be the first ones off, and they didn't want to get stuck in the middle of the stampeding kids.

They got off the train and we're greeted by Hagrid.

"Al' righ' you fo'r?" He said walking up to them drenched and carrying a lantern.

"Fine Hagrid, but we'd like to get to the carriage before we get even more wet." Harry told him.

Hagrid nodded and started calling the first years to the boats. Second years and up take horseless carriages. Only Harry noticed they weren't horseless.

"Hey, you guys see that?"

"See what?" Ron asked.

"The carriages, their being pulled by some winged beast."

"Are you okay Harry? You know their horseless, always have been." Ron said and he walked into a carriage.

"Don't worry Harry, I see them too." Cody told him smiling.

Just when Cody was about to follow Harry, Hagrid stopped her.

"Even tho'gh you' goin' in fifth, ya hav' to take the boats wit' me."

So she said goodbye to her new friends and followed Hagrid. When Dean saw this he decided to sit with Harry and the others.

"Who was that?" Dean asked sitting down.

"Cody Adams, new girl."

They told him everything they knew about her.

"Cool! You know, I think Malfoy may fancy her. He's been stalking around her compartment for the entire ride."

For the rest of the ride they told Dean about the wand, then they started telling each other how their summer went.

**Please R&R If theres any other place that has Tenesha instead of Cody that i missed please let me know and ill change it as soon as i can.**


End file.
